


Pets

by GothamLioness1



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Absent Parents, Actually Robin's no saint eitheir, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Multi, NOT a love triangle, No one is truly good enough for Starfire, Not considering he was a selfish jerk for so much of his life, OT3, One Shot, Pets, Polyamory, Prompt Fic, Red X doesn't deserve them, Red X is his own character, Robin and Starfire are good Boyfriends/Girlfriends, Romance, Slight Humor, Slight Hurt/Comfort, Terra is a Titan, This turned out to be more Robin-centric than originally intended, Threesome - F/M/M, Tumblr Prompt, and just in genral he doesn't deserve Star, this is pretty much just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamLioness1/pseuds/GothamLioness1
Summary: After Red X gets a call from his estranged Mother, Robin and Starfire take it upon themselves to make him feel better.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r/Red X, Dick Grayson/Red X, Koriand'r/Red X (DCU)
Kudos: 5





	Pets

It all started one ordinary morning at Titans Tower.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were arguing about what to have for breakfast, Terra was watching the chaos unfold, and Starfire had just forced Robin out of his study.

"Boyfriend Robin, you must do the eating of the food." Starfire insisted "Looking for Slade can wait, eating is of the most importance!"

"Fine…" Robin muttered. "Beast Boy, Cyborg, settle down! The rest of us need some food too!"

The two started to calm down, and agree to create their own food. As everyone started to settle down, they also started to realize some people were missing.

"Hey, where's Raven?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, even Robin came out to eat!" Beast Boy said.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing!"

"It's probably best not to disturb her." Terra pointed out, "It's not like her staying in her room late is an unusual occurrence."

"Well then where's Red X?" Cyborg asked, turning towards Robin and Starfire. "You know, your boyfriend?"

This wasn't him teasing, Red X had recently reformed and joined the Titans thanks to Robin and Starfire -who were already dating.

The three were now in a happy polyamous relationship, and the others had been nothing but supportive.

"I do not know, it was Boyfriend Robin who I was worried would not come out." The Alien replied.

"He might just be sleeping in. Just let him rest, he'll be down soon." Robin told the others.

"Fine, but who wants my tofu pancakes?" Beast Boy said, presenting his food to the others.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later**

"Hey, so where is your Boyfriend?" Beast Boy nagged "Cyborg's working on the T-Car with Terra, and I need someone to play video games with!"

"I am unsure." Starfire answered, turning to Robin who was in the middle of a book. "Perhaps we should go check on him?"

"Sure, but if we wake him up then I'm blaming you two." Robin agreed.

The two began walking down the hall towards Red X's room.

"You do suppose he is the ok, right?" The Alien wondered.

"Like I said before, he's probably sleeping." Robin answered. "I'm just tagging along because that book was telling me nothing about how to catch Slade. In the future I am not taking Raven's reading recommendations."

The two stopped at his door.

Knock Knock "Boyfriend Red X, may we come in?"

There was no response.

"Star, don't-"

Before the young leader could finish, his girlfriend had already flung the door wide open, "Boyfriend Red X?"

To the surprise of both of the intruders -Or at least Robin's- he was already up, and just looking at a photograph of some sort.

"You could have knocked, you know." Red X said, not even bothering to look away from the picture.

"We did." Robin stated. "Look, why didn't you come down for breakfast?"

"Do you really have a right to ask me that? Mister I-have-to-catch-Slade-and-have-no-time-to-eat-or-hang-out?" Red X pointed out.

Robin opened his mouth to protest, but decided against it.

"Please, this behavior is unusual from you." Starfire explained, "Me and Friend Beast Boy were filled with the worry too. It was not just Boyfriend Robin."

"I'm fine." He told her. "I just received a call from my Mother this morning, that's all.

Robin and Starfire exchanged a glance. You see, Red X and his mother were not exactly on good terms.

When Red X was young, his Father left and his Mother blamed him.

After that she pretty much ignored him. I mean she fed him and stuff, but for the most part she really just didn't want a kid in her life.

It had led to him deciding that he was above everyone else -until Robin and Starfire smacked some sense into him- and the two could instantly tell that this wasn't good news.

"What did you two talk about?" Robin asked.

"Stuff."

"Did the conversation go well?" Starfire inquired.

"As well as you'd expect." He sighed, "Not really an argument or anything, just her making sure I was alive and me getting reminded that I have such an awful mother."

"Would you like to go to the mall of shopping in order to feel better?" Starfire suggested, "I will pay for any of the video games you wish to purchase!"

"Not really in the mood."

"If you want we can see a movie of your choice." Robin offered.

"Not interested."

"Perhaps I should go create the Pudding of Sadness to ease your mind?" Starfire said.

Robin flinched, "I think he'd probably prefer ice cream, Star."

"Oh"

"Well," the two turned back to their boyfriend. "How does that sound? A giant sundae?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Isn't there anything you want?!" Robin exclaimed.

"Right now, I think the only thing that would cheer me up is a basket full of kittens and puppies." He answered.

"Now can you please go?!" He asked, leading them out.

As they both stood outside the door, they both smiled to themselves.

Red X's last remark may not have been entirely serious, but it had made the minds of both of his lover's wheels turn.

"I need to go do something." Robin quickly told Star.

"I, too, have stuff which needs the doing." She replied.

And so the two parted ways, silently forming plans on how to cheer their boyfriend up.

* * *

**Later That Day**

"...I should have just gotten a nice bouquet of Roses."

"Thank you! Thank you two so much! You're the best Boyfriend and Girlfriend anyone could ever ask for!" Red X gleefully told them.

He was holding his two new pets, one a golden retriever puppy that Robin had given him, and the other a 'ghylosta' -as Starfire called it- a small blue frog-like creature with giant black eyes and a wide stomach, that he'd received from Starfire.

"I believe we have raised the spirits of Boyfriend Red X!" Starfire happily proclaimed.

"You know what? I'm not even going to make him choose." Robin decided. "I won't be able to, and it'll only lead to me seeming like a jerk."

"Hey, next time I have a bad day, do I get a pet?" Terra asked.

"And what about me?" Beast Boy added. "Do I get a pet?"

"What's the rule on this whole pet business in general?" Cyborg challenged, "What are the rules about when we get pets?"

"You three were paying attention, right? We're not getting any more pets," Raven said, looking up from her book. "And Red X was given these as presents from his significant others, you better find yourselves a date before you try for one."

"Raven's right. I'm putting a strict 'No more pets' rule out now." Robin announced.

Terra tisked, "So the two people you're romantically involved with can have pets, but we aren't? Sounds a little hypocritical and like you're a little biased, Robin. Don't you think?"

"Fine, I guess you're right! But there's a two-per-one-person limit since apparently that's the only rule surrounding pets that I can do anymore!" He huffed.

"Yes!" Terra, Beast Boy and Cyborg cheered. "Ok, so if I…"

While the two of them schemed the best methods of getting a hold of new pets, Robin grumbled.

"I shouldn't have bought the dog. Now I'm paying for my mistake…"

His Alien Girlfriend turned towards him, concerned. "Boyfriend Robin, you truly believe getting the puppy was the mistake?"

"I mean, yeah!" He said, "Now there's going to be three pets roaming around the tower! Three! And that's not even accounting for whatever unholy amount the others manage to find a way to get in! Can you imagine how messy the tower will get soon?! God, I better try to find some way to prevent them from getting much more…"

Her brow furrowed. "Why do I get the feeling that you just implied Silkie is the nuisance of the sorts?"

"Uhhh… it's all in your head!" He quickly assured her. "Either way like I said earlier, I should have just brought home some flowers."

She frowned. "How can you say such things even looking at the light in his eyes!" She said, gesturing back towards Red X, who was still fawning over the pets.

"Oh, aren't you the cutest little things? Yes you are, yes you are!" He cooed. "You're both going to be the happiest pets in the entire world! I swear it!"

Robin gave a small smile. "Maybe it wasn't a mistake…" He admitted, "...Maybe these pets will be a nice addition to the family."

Red X turned towards the two of them. "Hey Cutie! Bird Boy! Do you two want to help me with the names? They have to be perfect!"

"Of course, Boyfriend Red X" Starfire beamed, flying to pick the dog up.

She turned towards Robin, "Fine…" He muttered, running over to where the others were.

As he began kneeling down to join them, a voice interrupted their cheers.

"Well Robin," Raven said, "When you're done with this lovey-dovey stuff you better not let anyone get anymore pets. I don't want our home to become a petting zoo. Just saying."

"Later." he told her, turning back to Starfire, Red X, and the pets. "Right now I want to spend some quality time with two of the best people who have ever walked this earth."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: It's A's birthday/A is having a bad day. B and C separately decide to finally get A the kitten/puppy they've wanted for ages.
> 
> By 'ot3muse'.
> 
> Please leave a comment and/or kudos! (Preferably both)


End file.
